Ikatan
by Limoncillo
Summary: "Menangislah hyung. Itu lebih baik dari pada putus asa."/Selama dia tidak putus asa, maka semua akan baik-baik saja./Bukan sekedar benci maupun cinta. Dan Baekhyun menyebutnya ikatan./Karena ikatan inilah yang akan melindungimu, menyayangimu, dan mencintaimu./ A short fict/EXO cast/warning inside/mind to read and review?


**Ikatan**

**Disclaimer: Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak punya apapun kecuali jalan cerita.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Tidak suka, jangan baca (simple bukan), Pelampiasan terhadap dunia nyata, ide cerita pasaran, jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, itu bukan suatu unsur yang disengaja. DLL**

_**Happy Reading**_

Cahaya rembulan menyinari, meski lampu lampu kota yang berwarna warni menyaingi cahayanya, namun tak membuat goyah sinar itu untuk terus menyusup diselip-selip bagian gelap kota itu.

Ruangan itu gelap. Seorang pemuda berdiri dekat ranjang tempat tidur. Matanya menatap sendu kearah foto hasil jepretan Polaroid, yang tertempel di sekitar dinding dekas nakas.

Tatapannya masih bertahan, meski hanya dibantu sinar bulan purnama, yang menyelinap dari balik tirai, dia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, senyum yang terukir didalam foto yang tertempel. Senyum yang selalu sama. Senyum yang selalu cerah. Senyum yang selalu menyenangkan. Sebuah senyum bersahabat. Sebuah senyum lebar yang menghangatkan. Dan sebuah senyum yang menyimpan seribu kepalsuan dan rasa sakit yang bersamaan.

Baekhyun membenci itu. Laki-laki itu membencinya. Membenci senyum yang tertera di wajah yang tertera dalam foto. Dan dalam waktu bersamaan, dia merindukan pemilik senyum secerah itu.

Dia frustasi. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk membuatnya lelah. Lelah dalam segala hal. Pikirannya kacau. Kacau sekali. bahkan dia lupa bagaimana cara berkonsentrasi dengan benar. Dia telah lupa. Waktu membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi yang selalu membuat hatinya remuk. Namun tak ada usaha dari laki-laki itu, untuk keluar dari ruang waktu yang menjebaknya.

Dia masih terdiam di tempat. Tak berniat bergerak. Dia merasa frustasi dengan segala hal yang membuatnya terkurung, dan dengan kata lain dia frustasi akan dirinya sendiri. karena tanpa dia sadari apa yang membuatnya tetap terkurung waktu adalah hatinya. Hatinya yang tak kunjung menerima dan membiarkan. Mengiklaskan dan melepaskan.

.

.

.

Pintu itu diketuk halus. Namun laki-laki itu tak bergeming. Dia masih diam, tetap memandang kosong kearah lembar-lembar foto yang tertempel.

"_Hyung_?" pintu terbuka, Baekhyun menoleh sekilas, sebelum kembali tenggelam kembali dalam kenangan yang membuatnya hancur. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, setelah kembali menutup pintu itu, dia menuju laki-laki yang lebih tua.

"_Hyung_." Sekali lagi, Sehun berdiri di samping Baekhyun, namun yang dipanggilnya masih setia menatap lembar Polaroid itu. Diabaikan, Sehun menyentuh pundak Baekhyun. Sadar bahwa yang lebih muda membutuhkan perhatiannya, sekarang Baekhyun tersenyum, meski lensanya tetap tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Sebuah senyum dengan susah payah dia paksakan.

"Dia akan bahagia, tanpa berpura-pura lagi."

Baekhyun akhirnya berkata. Bibirnya masih mengulas senyum terpaksa itu, namun sorot matanya menghianati senyum yang seharusnya manis itu. Sehun masih terdiam.

Mata lelaki yang lebih muda masih menatap kearah lelaki mengulum senyum yang penuh rasa sakit dibalikya. Dia menatap aneh kearah lelaki ini. Dia tidak mengenalinya, dimana _hyung_-nya yang selalu membawa tawa berlebihan, membawa ribuan lelucon menggelikan, bukan sosok yang diam ini, bukan senyum yang dipaksakan sepeprti itu, mengapa hanya ada laki-laki ini? Begitu asing dan tak lagi dia kenali.

Sehun mendengus. Tatapannya yang sedari terfokus pada seniornya itu teralihkan, ikut memandangi lembar Polaroid yang tertempel.

"Dia tidak bahagia _hyung_, tidak akan pernah bahagia sampai kapanpun, kau tahu apa?"

Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya, sementara lelaki disampingnya mulai menatap heran kearah lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Itu semua karenamu _hyung_." Sehun melanjutkan, sementara Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya itu dari lelaki yang lebih muda. Dia tahu.

"Sehun."

Laki-laki itu memohon. Dia tahu namun hatinya ingin memungkirinya. Dia menolaknya meski hatinya sadar sesadar mungkin.

"Kau tak perlu merasa paling bersalah, itu bukan tanggung jawabmu," Sehun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. Netranya sekarang menuntut untuk dibalas. Namun laki-laki yang lebih tua masih setia untuk menunduk, menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi dari yang lebih muda.

"Ini juga bukan tanggung jawabmu.."

"Tatap aku _hyung_!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya, tentu saja ini bukan tanggung jawabnya, bukan tanggung jawab siapapun, bukan salahnya ataupun salah siapapun. Ini suatu kenyataan. Suatu kenyataan yang tak bisa dipersalahkan atau dimintai pertanggung jawaban. Ya takdir.

"Menangislah _hyung_. Itu lebih baik dari pada putus asa." Sehun sudah cukup dewasa untuk menumpahkan emosinya pada setiap kata kata yang dia lontarkan. Kekecewaan dan amarah yang menjadi satu. Tangannya mengepal sebelum akhirnya mencengkram lengan Baekhyun dengan paksa, membuat lelaki yang lebih tua menghadap kearahnya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengangkat wajahnya, dan menemukan sejuta kekecewaan dan amarah pada netra Sehun.

Air mata yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya, tak lagi dia bisa bendung lagi. akhirnya nyeri di hatinya hancur berkeping-keping perlahan turun, kedua lengannya memegang lengan lelaki yang lebih muda, yang masih terulur mencengkram pundaknya.

Maka dia menangis. Laki-laki itu akhirnya tak lagi menuruti egonya, kakinya tak kuasa menahan berat badannya, cengkraman dibahunya mulai melemah, membuatnya merosot turun, dia menangis, dia terisak, dia meneteskan air mata lebih banyak.

Selama dia tidak putus asa, maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Mereka dipertemukan. Mereka mulai berteman. Dan dalam satu malam mereka mulai menjadi teman dekat.

Mereka adalah teman. dan mereka menemukan arti teman yang sebenarnya. Tak hanya mengisi kanvas pertemanan mereka dengan hal-hal yang selalu menyenangkan. Namun mereka juga menggoreskan ribuan warna yang membuatnya lebih hidup.

Mereka tertawa. Mereka bercanda. Mereka serius. Mereka bertengkar. Dan mereka juga bersedih. Maka hal itulah yang membuat mereka terikat dalam ikatan pertemanan yang kuat.

Perasaan mereka adalah sebua elemen penting. Melebihi rasa sayang dan benci. Melebihi rasa cinta, diaman semua orang mengagungkanrasa itu. Mengatasnamakan segala hal gila dengan rasa cinta. Namun mereka berdua merasakan hal yang lebih. Bukan sekedar benci maupun cinta. Dan Baekhyun menyebutnya ikatan.

Semua orang disekitar mereka menyebut mereka cahaya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menganggapnya demikian. Karena bagi Baekhyun sendiri, cahaya itu adalah dirinya sendiri, egois memang. Namun dimana ada cahaya, maka pasti ada sumbernya bukan, dan Baekhyun menganggap sosok itulah sumber cahayanya.

Tanpanya, Baekhyun tidak akan bisa bercahaya, tidak ada pijaran yang selalu dielu-elukan orang disekitar mereka. Karena ketika sumber cahaya meredup, maka tak aka nada lagi pijaran menyilaukan dari cahaya.

Ya mereka bersinar. Mereka bercahaya. Cahaya untuk orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Menyinari dunia orang-orang disekitar mereka. Dan pijaran itu semakin kuat ketika mereka bersama. Semakin kuat ketika mereka terhubung dalam sebuah ikatan. Ya sebuah ikatan.

Maka Baekhyun akan merasa lengkap jika bersma. Ya hanya jika mereka bersama. Dan segala akan terasa sempurna.

Selama Baekhyun masih melihat dan mendengar tawa itu, maka dia sanggup mengubah dunianya hanya untuk kebahagiaan. Ya hanya karena sosok itulah bahagianya.

Dan Baekhyun sebisa mungkin mempertahankan senyum itu, kekehan itu, dan tawa itu sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut membangunkanku. Bunyi dari alat deteksi jantung itu menyambut indar pendengaranku, membuatku menghembuskan nafas lega, karena suaranya masih terdengar putus-putus.

Kuangkat kepalakuyang tertelungkup sebelumnya, dan hal yang paling kurindukan menyambutku. Sebuah senyum yang selalu bisa memporak-porandakan isi perutku, menyambutku.

Tangan kirinya mengenggengam jemariku, sementara tangan kanannya mulai melepas alat bantu pernafasan yang terpasang di sekitar mulut dan hidungnya. Aku terpekik ketika dia melakukan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku harus memanggil dokter." Ujarku mulai beranjak dari duduk, namun genggamannya pada jemariku menguat. Aku menatapnya, yang menampilkan senyum idiot andalannya. Arg! Bahkan dengan keadaan pucat seperti ini dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

"Jangan pergi Baek," Pintanya, aku tak bisa menolak. Tubuhku membeku beberapa detik, sebelum akhinya kau menjatuhkan diri untuk duduk kembali, membiarkan genggamannya pada jemariku. Aku mengusap kasar wajahku dengan tangku yang lain.

"Sudah hampir lima hari kau tak sadarkan diri, dan sekarang kau melarangku untuk memanggil dokter? Ini berita bagus Chanyeol." Aku mendengus, dia tertawa, ya tawa yang benar-benar kurindukan.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" dia bertanya, matanya berkeliling. Tangaku yang bebas, mencoba memasang kembali alat bantu pernapasan itu lagi, namun tangannya yang juga bebas menepis tanganku. Aku jengkel.

"Manager di luar, yang lain di dorm." Ujarku.

"Lalu mengapa kau disini?"

"Manager memperbolehkanku..."

"Kau memaksa."

Chanyeol memang selalu bisa menebaknya, apapun tentangku. Tiba-tiba genggamannya semakin menguat, sampai sampai tangannya ikut bergetar.

"Baek, terima kasih," ujarnya, hatiku berdenyut. Tidak, tidak. Jangan membuatku berpikiran yang tidak tidak, kumohon Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, bisa kau lepaskan, aku harus memanggil doktermu, ini perkembanganmu yang luar kau bisa berbicara banyak, ayolah." Ujarku cepat, menutupi kegugupanku. Gugup? untuk apa aku gugup?

Dia menggeleng.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tahu lilin? Lilin akan berkobar lebih terang saat dia akan mati,"

"Tidak Chanyeol, berhentilah bicara, kau bukan lilin."

Dia terkekeh, dan mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kau sampai memaksa manager, jadi aku menghargai usahamu untuk menemaniku. Tetaplah disini Baekhyun."

Aku mencoba melepas genggamannya, tapi hatiku enggan melepaskannnya. Aku takut. Benar-benar takut. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa diam. Menatapnya yang masih tersenyum tulus. Dia memaksa untuk duduk. Aku mencoba mencegahnya namun dia bersikeras. Dengan terpaksa aku menurutinya.

Dia menarikku, membuatku terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Dia memelukku. Memelukku dengan erat. Dia bilang "Terima kasih telah menjadi temanku." Aku tak menjawabnya. Entah mengapa, air mataku mengalir tanpa permisi, mendengar suara besar itu berkata lirih.

Aku tak lagi bisa mendengar suara dari alat disamping ranjang Chanyeol, hanya suara lirih itu yang terus memenuhi kepalaku.

"Katakan pada semua keluargaku, aku mencintai mereka. Katakan pada manager _hyung_ dan suho _hyung_, maaf selama ini aku selalu merepotkan mereka. Katakana pada Kai aku tetap fans nomor satunya, dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Katakan pada Sehun untuk lebih sering berekspresi.

"Hentikan Chanyeol_-ah_, Hentikan."

Susah payah aku menahan isakku, tangannya yang masih tersambung dengan selang infuse itu bergerak lembut. Mengelus rambutku, mengisyaratkakanku untuk mendengarkannya kali ini. Dan lagi aku tak sanggup bicara.

"Katakan pada D.O untuk lebih sabar menghadapi para maknae. Katakan pada Tao untuk tidak menjadi cengeng. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Xiumin _hyung_ dan Kris _hyung_ karena menjadi sosok _hyung_ yang paling pengertian buatku. Katakan pada Lay _hyung_ maaf karena tidak bisa mengaransemen lagu bersama. Katakan pada Luhan _hyung_ dia akan selalu terlihat _manly_ bagaimanapun penampilannya. Katakan pada Chen kalau dia adalah temanku yang paling mengasyikkan."

Dia menghela nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangannya masih setia menyentuh lembut belakang kepalaku. dan aku hanya bisa menahan isakanku lebih kuat.

"Dan terakhir, katakan pada fans aku selalu menyayangi mereka. Dan maaf tidak bisa tinggal lama untuk mereka, aku benar-benar menyesal."

Aku tak sanggup lagi. air mataku yang sudah turun sejak tadi, semakin deras mengalir. Aku tak sanggup lagi mehanan suara isakankku. Aku mulai mulai menangis keras.

"Baekhyun_-ah_ jangan menangis. Aku tidak bisa pergi jika kau menangis."

Aku tidak peduli apa yang dia katakan. Jika saja tangisanku bisa menghentikannya .Aapapun akan aku lakukan. Akan kubuang semua air mataku jika itu perlu.

Selanjutnya yang kuterima adalah pelukannya yang semakin erat. Sangat erat. Lebih erat lagi, seolah seluruh dunia menggantung padaku. Dan dia terus berbisik menengakannku untuk menghentikan tangisanku.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Baekhyun_-ah_,"

"Jangan pergi kalau begitu,"

"Baekhyun_-ah_, berjanjilah padaku untuk melanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik, tetaplah tersenyum untukku. Buat dirimu bahagia, karena kau bahagiaku. Jangan ingkar karena aku akan selalu mengawasimu."

"Kumohon jangan pergi Chanyeol,"

"Kalau aku bisa,"

Dan selanjutnya pelukannya yang sangat erat mulai melemah. Melepasku sepenuhnya. Aku mulai mencari dua lengan kuat yang tadi merengkuhku. Aku kalut mengucapkan namanya, dan dia mengucapkan namaku dengan lembut.

"Aku menyayangimu Baekhyun_-ah_,"

Ujarnya sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya disana. Melepas segala aspek dari seorang Chanyeol. Dia pergi. Memilih jalan tak terbatasnya, memilih menjelajahi angkasa luasnya. Dan dia telah memilih kebebasannya.

Selamat jalan sahabatku

.

.

.

_Kematian adalah awalan_

_Awalan dari sebuah perjalanan_

_Perjalanan tanpa berkesudahan_

_Selamat Jalan_

_Berjalanlah dengan senyuman_

_Yakinlah akan kujaga pelitamu disini_

_Kami yang mengenangmu_

.

.

.

Pagi pagi sekali, Baekhyun telah berpakaian rapi. Dia berjalan perlahan seraya menyingkirkan sepatu-sepatu yang berserakan didepan dorm mereka. Sehun telah berjalan didepannya beberapa meter, sebelum akhirnya menoleh dan menggoreskan senyum ringan. Dan Baekhyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya pagi ini.

Setelah mampir ketoko bunga sebelum akhirnya kaki mereka berdua menginjak hamparan rumput segar. Dengan langkah teratur mereka melewati nisan orang-orang tersayang dengan warna hitam tegas. Satu tujuan mereka. Sebuah nisan berwarna pualam yang berdiri kokoh, menatang sinar matahari. Dekat sebuah pohon yang mulai meranggas.

_Park Chanyeol_

_Seorang penyayang. Seorang Pengasih_

_Seorang Keluarga. Seorang Sahabat_

Angin berhembus lembut. Menggugurkan sisa dedaunan yang masih menempel, seperti kanker yang menggerogoti tubuh sahabatnya.

Baekhyun menunduk, meletakkan sebuket bunga segar diatasnya. Dan Sehun berdiri mendampingi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol_-ah_, apa yang kau pesankan padaku telah kusampaikan. Kau tahu semua menangis ketika kau tinggalkan. Dan kau benar-benar egois ketika memintaku untuk tidak menangis.

Chanyeol_-ah_ aku akan menepati janjiku padamu untuk tetap hidup, dan terus bahagia karenamu. Maka dari itu tetaplah jelajahi jalan dan angkasa tak terbatasmu. Sekarang hati ini mulai mengerti. Tak ada lagi air mata. Aku akan terus tersenyum, dengan selalu mengingatmu.

Sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki.

Chanyeol-_ah_ kuharap kau tenang dan tidak melupakanku.

_Ikatan ini yang tak akan pernah lekang oleh waktu._

_Ikatan ini tidak mengenal dimensi pembatas apapun._

_Ikatan ini yang telah membuat kita menyatu._

_Karena ikatan inilah yang akan melindungimu, menyayangimu, dan mencintaimu._

.

.

.

_Selesai_

_Arumighty_


End file.
